


Pipeline Breach

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, This is just a small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try and stop Hartley from murdering Harrison in the corridor of STAR Labs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipeline Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another little thing that I've just discovered from a few months ago. Wow, I feel like an archaeologist.

  
[](http://i.imgur.com/Vc5sgv0.png)

You were in the kitchen a few levels above the Cortex, making the team, and yourself, some tacos. Hartley was safely contained while Cisco was working away in the lab with the frequency gloves. You opened the refrigerator and smiled to yourself as you looked at a small sponge cake sitting inside. You had created it for Harrison’s birthday and were planning on presenting it to him in the afternoon. But with the recent revelation of Harrison’s secret about the particle accelerator warning, you didn’t feel like celebrating anything with the man. 

Closing the refrigerator door, you proceeded to the freezer where you found a container of chocolate fudge ice-cream stashed in the back corner. Usually, you would respect the privacy of secret food but this just so happened to be your favourite flavour and you hadn’t eaten it in a long time. 

Taking it out carefully, you placed the tub on the table and opened the lid. You grabbed a tablespoon and scooped a large amount of ice-cream onto it before bringing it to your lips.

It was heaven. 

You licked the spoon clean and knew that a second serving was wrong but you couldn’t help it. As you helped yourself to a second and equally generous serving, the amber lights flashed and the emergency alarm sounded through the building. 

“Dr Wells, (Y/n), there’s been a pipeline breach.” Cisco informed over the p.a. system.

* * *

“Tell me, Harrison, am I still your guy?” Hartley asked with a gentle head tilt and matching smirk. 

Footsteps quickly came bounding down the corridor and stopped when they reached the pair. Harrison looked up and saw the look of surprise on your face. He may have despised this timeline and working with the Flash to his core, but he genuinely cared for you.

Slightly breathless and hair dishevelled, you held your hands up in defence and to show that you weren’t a threat while slowly walking over to where Hartley stood. 

“Hartley, listen to me. When you were at STAR Labs after you were disowned by your parents, I took you in. Does that really mean nothing to you?” You asked. 

“Was it supposed to? Because I don’t recall you ever coming to my defence when I was thrown out of this place.” Hartley replied. You sighed softly and shook your head.

“I didn’t know about that. If I did –” You cast a small, disapproving glance at Harrison, who was laying on the ground, and looked back the young boy. 

“It shouldn’t have happened and I’m sorry that it did but murder is not the solution.” You pleaded softly. 

Hartley fell silent as he pondered your words and you thought that there was some remote chance to hope that you had come through to him. But it was all in vain when Hartley chuckled and turned back to Harrison chuckled with a pocket knife in hand. 

“I think it is.” He said and took a step towards the paralysed man. You leapt forward, out of instinct, to pull Hartley away but was caught by surprise when he turned suddenly and swiped the blade across your stomach. Harrison’s view was obscured by Hartley standing in front, so he couldn’t see if the Hartley had injured you or not – neither of you were showing any signs of weakness or triumph.

“I never liked you.” Hartley told you with bitterness in his voice. He pointed his glove towards you and pressed a green button. 

A wave of painful vibrations shook your body which had you fall to your knees and pull at your hair as your body trembled.

“Hartley, stop!” Harrison demanded and silently cursed his inability to zoom when he desperately needed it. Hartley stared as you struggled on the cold floor and, although he wanted to end you right then and there, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“Hartley, please.” You begged with a strained voice. 

Biting his cheek, Hartley switched off his glove and ran off towards the exit without another word. You gasped, finally able to breathe again, and rolled over to your side where you were met with Harrison’s concerned face. 

“(Y/n), talk to me.” he said gently but there was so much fear hidden in his tone. You took in a deep breath and managed a weak, yet hopeful, smile.

“It’s okay.” You whispered and closed your eyes. “I’m okay.”


End file.
